Proyecto Bésame
by cristymv
Summary: "Proyecto Bésame busca participantes para realizar un estudio de tesis en psicología y cinematografía. Requisitos: mayores de edad, dispuestos a besar a un extraño mientras los filman, con la finalidad de estudiar reacciones y estímulos. Mayores informes con Esme y Carlisle Cullen"
1. Capítulo 1-El Proyecto

**Capítulo 1.- El Proyecto**

**Proyecto "Bésame" busca:**

Participantes para realizar un estudio de tesis en psicología y cinematografía.

**Condiciones:**

-Solteros (as) que no estén en una relación.

-Hombre/Mujer, Mujer/ Mujer, Hombre/Hombre, no importa.

-Mayores de dieciocho años (importante).

**Reto:**

Besar a un desconocido, mientras están siendo filmados.

Para mayores informes enviar su solicitud a bésame

O búscanos en .und

**Edward POV**

Me reí al imaginarme un proyecto llamado "Bésame" y por el simple hecho de pensar que fuera un proyecto de tesis. ¿En verdad aceptan semejante idiotez como para decidir titular a alguien?

Decidí ignorar el anuncio y olvidarlo por completo, lo cual resultó una tarea imposible porque los volantes estaban pegados en la cafetería, áreas comunes, en los dormitorios; hasta recibíamos correos electrónicos con la información. El colmo fue cuando lo encontré en la cafetería que está a varios kilómetros de la universidad, era como si el universo me estuviera llamando a participar; mi curiosidad incrementando exponencialmente cada vez que veía uno. Ahora mis preguntas ya no eran referentes a quien aceptó el proyecto de tesis, si no, ¿en qué consiste el proyecto?

Aproveché la primera oportunidad que tuve, después de confirmar que mi compañero de cuarto no estuviera cerca, y tecleé rápidamente en la computadora la dirección electrónica que mencionaba el anuncio; para mi gran desilusión la información era tan limitada y confusa como la de los volantes.

_"¿Te atreverías a besar a alguien que no conoces y experimentar que se siente hacerlo por primera vez? Entonces eres nuestro candidato (a), no importa si eres profesional, deportista, nerd, gótico, jubilado, profesor o estudiante, siempre y cuando tengas más de dieciocho años, puedes participar. Llena el formulario que está en la parte inferior de nuestra página y nos pondremos en contacto contigo"_

¿Besar a alguien que no conoces? ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera un verdadero reto, mucho menos un proyecto de tesis. Cualquier fiesta de fraternidad o club ofrece eso y hasta más. En verdad el sistema de educación se está yendo al caño con este tipo de "estudios", y para colmo lo llaman tesis.

Mis pensamientos al respecto se quedan atrás cuando suena mi teléfono, veo el identificador de llamadas y suspiro, esto va a tomar un rato largo.

—Hola Mamá —saludo resignándome, puedo aprovechar este tiempo mientras hablo por teléfono para caminar a la biblioteca.

—Edward, que buena noticia saber que no estás muerto —exclama sarcásticamente. Ella espera que cada hora del día le entregue un reporte de lo que ha acontecido en mi vida, de lo contrario, considera que la estoy ignorando. Obviamente está en lo correcto, lo hago porque quiero independencia, debe de conformarse con que hablo con ella al menos dos veces a la semana, lo cual aún no logra aceptar a pesar de que llevo tres años asistiendo a la universidad. Efectivamente, esta va a ser una larga llamada; tomo mi mochila y salgo del cuarto, aceptando, no de muy buena gana, que la caminata a la biblioteca es corta considerando el tiempo que esto va a tomar.

Regreso al dormitorio tres horas después, logré realizar la investigación para la clase de termodinámica y terminé exhausto de escuchar a mi madre parlotear de los ´grandes chismes´ de sus amigas y de las hijas de sus amigas.

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto veo que lo único que lo ilumina es la pantalla de mi computadora. ¡Demonios! Olvide ponerla a hibernar. Ya debería de haber aprendido después de que Emmett, mi compañero de cuarto, me ha jugado más de una broma al respecto; como en Facebook, cuando cambió mis intereses de mujeres a hombres y mi estatus de "Soltero" a "Soltero busca", desafortunadamente me enteré de estos cambios después de que varios chicos de la universidad me miraban de forma distinta y me llegaran correos electrónicos con sus números telefónicos. No fue muy agradable, pero mi estimado 'gorilón' lo disfrutó tremendamente y es hasta la fecha que me lo recuerda.

Con temor me acerco a la pantalla, manteniendo viva la esperanza de que él no haya venido al cuarto, pero claro, eso no sucedió.

"_Muchas gracias por llenar la solicitud, y bienvenido a Proyecto Bésame. En breve nos pondremos en contacto con usted para definir la fecha y hora para el experimento_"

La sangre se me va hasta lo pies, al parecer ahora soy un candidato para el dichoso proyecto.

_¡Maldito, Emmett!_

Furioso, tiro la mochila al piso y rápidamente comienzo a teclear el formulario de inscripción de mi estimado "amigo".

_Si yo caigo, tú caes conmigo también, idiota._

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

La historia y el proyecto están basados en el video de Youtube: "First Kiss", de Tatia Pllieva


	2. Chapter 2- Casi te podría besar

**Capítulo 2. — Casi te podría besar.**

**Bella POV**

Terminar este proyecto no ha sido sencillo, en especial gracias al profesor Caius "Calamitus", al parecer, su único objetivo en la vida es asegurarse que no apruebe la materia. Siempre revisa con ojo clínico cada detalle de mi maqueta, situación que estoy segura no hace con los demás. Sus comentarios me llenan de rabia. ¿Cree que los diseños aparecen mágicamente en mi cabeza? ¿En verdad cree que armo las maquetas en cinco minutos? Ni siquiera el pegamento seca así de rápido. Pero ahora sí no me va a tomar desprevenida, todo está a la perfección, los árboles frondosos, los muñequitos distribuidos correctamente; hasta los muros de los edificios están alineados y derechos.

Escucho abrirse la puerta del dormitorio pero no me atrevo a quitar la vista de encima, mi mano temblorosa está colocando el último detalle, el pequeño carrito, dándole el toque de extravagancia que le gusta al maestro.

—¡Tengo un nuevo reto! —escucho a Alice a mis espaldas.

—¡Shhh! —la cayo nerviosa, cualquier movimiento en falso y mi trabajo de una semana se pierde; coloco el pequeño Mercedes negro a escala que conseguí en internet, sosteniéndolo con mi pulgar mientras espero a que seque el pegamento, quiero asegurarme que el pequeño no piense irse de paseo a ninguna parte cuando transporte la maqueta hasta el salón.

—El Porsche amarillo hubiera sido una mejor opción, le daría más vida a tu casita de muñecas —exclama Alice, inocentemente.

Por lo general ignoro sus comentarios considerando que sus prioridades se rigen a que las cosas sean modernas y llamativas, como es el auto que propone, eso lo puedo pasar en alto, pero, _¿Casita de Muñecas? _No estoy jugando a las Barbies, esto es un maldito condominio de tres pisos, cada uno de ellos a perfecta escala, con muebles y decoración con el fin de resaltar el aprovechamiento de espacio y luz en cada una de las habitaciones, adicional al diseño fuera de lo común que creé.

—!Alice! —exclamo molesta, mientras retiro mi mano de la maqueta y la pongo sobre mis ojos, tallándolos—Llevo prácticamente una semana sin dormir, no como y estoy sobreviviendo a base de una dieta de café, lo último que quiero escuchar en este momento es que parece _¡una jodida casita de muñecas!_

La volteo a ver de forma muy poco amigable, logrando que se ría a carcajadas.

—Me acaba de quedar claro que no has dormido, con ese genio podrías conceder deseos —se acerca y comienza a analizar la maqueta detalladamente. En realidad debería agradecerle, después de todo, ella me ayudó con la decoración que lleva dentro, añadiéndole un toque de clase, su mirada se detiene momentáneamente en el Mercedes, pero se guarda su opinión—. No está nada mal, te podrías auto conceder un deseo y ponerte un diez —se ríe de su broma.

—Si ese fuera el caso, me lo hubiera dado hace una semana y evitarme todo este lío, pero hasta aquí llego mi creatividad —de reojo veo el reloj que está en la mesa de mi cama—… y mi tiempo.

Pego un salto de la silla; perdí la noción del tiempo de la forma más idiota y ahora tengo únicamente quince minutos para llegar al otro lado del campus. En una situación normal eso no representaría ningún problema, simplemente correría, pero cargar mi obra maestra requiere delicadeza, finura y un maldito milagro.

Corro como gallina asustada, de un lado para otro buscando mis zapatos, mientras me pongo un suéter y remuevo de mis dedos los residuos de pegamento y comienzo a tomar cosas de manera desesperada, lista para guardarlas.

—Demonios, ¿dónde está mi mochila? —miro alrededor de todo del cuarto, sin verla por ningún lado

—Bella, tranquila, conserva la calma, tu mochila está debajo de tu escritorio —trata de tranquilizarme mi amiga, mientras se dirige a la mesa y efectivamente la extrae de ahí. Pero esto se está volviendo cuestión de vida o muerte.

—No, Alice, ya voy muy atrasada, no hay forma que llegue al salón con mi bebé en una sola pieza —le explico mientras me coloco la mochila y tomo la maqueta, tratando con el mayor cuidado posible de que no se sacuda demasiado.

—Déjame ayudarte, Bella —se acerca y toma el lado opuesto de la maqueta.

—¡Alice! Por favor suéltala, me tengo que ir —le pido de forma suplicante.

—Bella, cálmate, te llevo en el auto, eso debe de ser suficiente tiempo para que llegues a tiempo.

Ciertamente esa sería la solución más óptima.

—Gracias, Alice —corre y toma su bolsa. En cuanto regresa toma el otro lado y con sumo cuidado nos dirigimos a la salida, pero en cuanto llegamos a la puerta nos topamos con un nuevo problema.

—Alto —expreso completamente espantada—, no va a pasar.

—¿Qué? —me pregunta de forma incrédula. Mi amiga al ver que no estoy bromeando observa la maqueta que esta entre nuestros brazos y luego la puerta— Bella, no, ¿es una broma?

En este momento no se si reír o llorar, vaya ironía.

—Mi futura arquitecta, esto es el colmo. ¿No consideraste la anchura de la puerta? —se burla ante la situación.

Niego y comienzo a reírme junto con ella, esa es la mejor opción. Tantas horas de planeación y dedicación, todo para que la estúpida puerta sea lo que me detenga de llegar al salón de clases a presentar el proyecto final de la materia.

Desilusionada, caminamos de regreso al escritorio y depositamos la maqueta sobre él. En cuanto está a salvo, Alice va a su escritorio y toma su bola 8 que utiliza para "adivinar el futuro", la sacude y se ríe al ver la respuesta.

—Mi pequeña saltamontes, te voy a iluminar con unas palabras de sabiduría —comenta seriamente, me le quedo viendo extrañada de este cambio de humor—. Cuenta la leyenda que cuando se cierra una puerta, siempre se abre una ventana.

Y sin esperar a que le conteste algo, lanza la bola por la ventana haciendo añicos el cristal. Su acción me toma completamente desprevenida.

—¿Alice? ¿Qué demonios? —simplemente me sonríe y señala la ventana. Finalmente entiendo su mentalidad, la ventana es mucho más ancha que la puerta.

—Desde mi punto de vista mí estimada Bella, es más barato reemplazar un cristal a volver a tomar una materia. Además, alguna ventaja teníamos que tener de vivir en la planta baja del dormitorio, ¿no lo crees?

—Está completamente loca amiga —le advierto, mientras tomo la maqueta y camino con cuidado sobre los cristales rotos para acercarla a la ventana. Alice ya lista del otro lado lista para sostenerla mientras salto.

—No lo niegues, me amas —comenzamos a mover la maqueta hacia su auto. Ella presiona el botón de la cajuela la cual se abre automáticamente.

—En realidad, en este momento hasta podría besarte —bromeo mientras depositamos la maqueta en su cajuela. Me entrega sus llaves.

—Mejor guarda ese beso, no para mí, sino para un pequeño experimento que está haciendo una amiga —me río al pensar que es una broma, pero su sonrisa victoriosa logra ponerme los nervios de punta—, te cuento más tarde cuando regreses. Yo me encargo de arreglar todo este asunto de la reposición de la ventana.

La veo dudosa.

—¡Anda, Bella! —me apresura hacia la puerta— Es hora de demostrarle a Calamitus que eres una excelente arquitecta —cierra la puerta y se despide.

Enciendo el auto y me alejo, mientras mi compañera me manda un beso soplado que veo por el espejo retrovisor.

Por alguna razón, en este momento tengo más miedo de lo que Alice está tramando, que de las críticas de Calamitus.

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

La historia y el proyecto están basados en el video de Youtube: "First Kiss", de Tatia Pllieva.

**NA: Muchas gracias a todas las chicas y chicos por sus reviews. Me encanta escuchar sus comentarios y opiniones. Así que espero y les guste este capítulo. Espero pronto poder postear el siguiente. Nos seguimos leyendo ;)**


	3. Chapter 3- Psicologia

Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.  
La historia y el proyecto están basado en el video de YouTube: "First Kiss", de Tatia Pllieva.

Capítulo 3. —Análisis Psicológico.

POV Rosalie Lillian King  
Entro al consultorio, tan similar la sala de espera que tenía antes, tonos cálidos adornan los muros al igual que unas cuantas plantas en cada esquina emitiendo un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad; una excelente decoración para el consultorio de un psicólogo. La sala de espera se encuentra vacía, a excepción de la persona sentada en el escritorio la recepcionista.

—Buenas tardes señorita —exclamo al acercarme. Su mirada se separa de la revista que está leyendo, asustándola con mi presencia.

—Señora King, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —responde mientras cierra apresuradamente la revista y la lanza bajo su escritorio con el fin de ocultar el hecho de que la pesqué con las manos en la masa; lo cual francamente no me interesa y ni me importa. Me sorprende el hecho que me reconoce. Pero era de esperarse, siendo Roy el rector de la Universidad es reconocido por la mayor parte de los estudiantes del campus, constantemente aparece en el boletín universitario o periódicos de la localidad y a su lado, yo, su esposa.

—Vengo a ver a Carl… al Doctor Cullen —me corrijo, habrá sido mi alumno hace seis años, pero se ganó su título a pulso y próximamente su doctorado.

La recepcionista comienza a hojear la agenda, buscando mi nombre, obviamente no lo va a encontrar. Suspiro con algo de exasperación.

—No tengo cita con él, quería ver si tiene tiempo para escuchar a una amiga —en realidad sería más atender a una paciente. La visita que tengo planeada en mi mente no consiste en ponernos al día de nuestras actividades, pero no es necesario que la recepcionista conozca eso.

—Actualmente está en consulta, en cuando termine, le menciono que lo está esperando —responde mientras su mirada se enfoca a mi lado, la sigo y noto que está viendo un reloj colgado en el muro. Diez para las siete, es posible que esté atendiendo a su última cita del día.

—Puedo esperar —le sonrío tratando de aminorar su enojo al ver que voy a extender su horario.

—Si gusta puede tomar asiento mientras sale su última cita —se asegura de poner énfasis en "última", es obvio que ya se quiere retirar y no puedo culparla. Siendo franca preferiría que lo hiciera cuando yo entre, esta sesión puede tardar un poco más de la hora.  
Me dirijo al asiento en donde tengo mejor vista a la oficina. Observo la mesa que está frente a mí y comienzo a revisar las revistas que tiene, la gran mayoría ya cumplió más de un año de que fueron impresas, por lo que cualquier consejo de moda, peinado, maquillaje, chisme o artículo están completamente desactualizado. Las coloco de regreso a su lugar y noto una pila de volantes que están a su lado, su título capta mi atención: "Proyecto Bésame".

Tomo uno y comienzo a leer rápidamente los requisitos, no puedo evitar sonreír al verlos; suena como un concepto sencillo pero desde el punto de vista psicológico es muy interesante, el truco está en mezclar las variables de forma adecuada, sacando a unos cuantos de su zona de confort y observar la variación de resultados, desde el antes, durante y después del beso. La puerta del consultorio se abre, inmediatamente doblo el volante y lo guardo dentro de mi bolsa.

De la oficina sale una adolescente de alrededor de dieciséis o diecisiete años, la recuerdo a la perfección, Roy habla constantemente de ella en las reuniones de profesores y de colegas de otras universidades: Renesmee, la niña genio. A los catorce años estaba ingresando a la universidad, terminando en tiempo record los estudios en Ingeniería Genética, a los dieciséis inició una maestría. Él asegura que en un par de años la pequeña estará haciendo grandes descubrimientos en su área; espera con ansias el momento en que lo logre y el nombre de la universidad esté en todas las revistas y periódicos, ese es el tipo de publicidad que no se puede comprar, o al menos así lo llama él.

—Hasta la próxima cita, Doctor Cullen —se despide mientras que con un pañuelo limpia una de las lágrimas que se escapa de sus ojos.

Alrededor de sus muñecas hay unas vendas, lo cual no es un buen presagio, como psicóloga mi mente automáticamente imagina lo peor: un intento de suicido. Posiblemente es difícil vivir en sus zapatos por la clase de presión que sufre y las expectativas que muchas personas tienen de ella, sin mencionar que es una chica que aún no puede votar o tomar una gota de alcohol. Su rostro se sorprende al notar mi presencia en la sala, me reconoce al igual que la recepcionista, sin una palabra se da la vuelta y sale apresuradamente del consultorio.

—Doctor, está esperándolo la señora King —escucho a la muchacha, la miro justo cuando cuelga el teléfono.

—Dice que pase por favor —me indica luego.

—Muchas gracias —me levanto y camino hacia la puerta intentando tomar valor para enfrentar mi realidad, para poder confesar finalmente lo que he guardado desde hace tantos años y estar preparada para aceptar las consecuencias de la decisión que tomé.  
Abro la puerta y ahí está mi amigo Carlisle, mi mente recuerda al chico curioso que hace seis años tomaba mi clase desde la primera fila. Siempre me había parecido atractivo y como el buen vino, entre más añejo, mejor. La edad le ha sentado bien. Roy siempre imaginaba lo peor y creía que lo engañaba con él, si tan solo supiera la verdad. Carlisle era atractivo, pero yo no busco un amante. Con el fin de evitar problemas me distancie de él y hemos mantenido una amistad lejana.

—Lillian, que agradable sorpresa —se levanta de su escritorio y se acerca para darme un abrazo—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—He estado —pronuncio las palabras con un suspiro, tratando de ser lo más sincera posible ya que la respuesta real sería: "he sobrevivido", lo cual no suena del todo alentador.

Mis palabras lo toman por sorpresa.

—Carlisle, he venido a solicitar tu ayuda profesional, en estos momentos me encuentro en un periodo delicado en mi vida y necesito que alguien me escuche —le comento fríamente, poniendo un máscara de acero que he perfeccionado a lo largo de mi matrimonio, apartándome de mis sentimientos para pensar fría y calculadoramente—, si tienes tiempo, claro.

—Lilly, esto se puede considerar poco profesional porque eres mi amiga, si gustas, te puedo referir con otro médico… —me explica.

—¡No, Carlisle! —lo interrumpo— No me sentiría cómoda con alguien más, Roy y yo somos conocidos en el campus y ciudades aledañas, todos asumirían cosas. En tú caso sé que no será así.

—Muy bien, Lilly, entonces por favor toma asiento, voy por mi IPad para tomar notas —me indica el sillón que se encuentra a espaldas de la puerta.

Lo veo tomar el teléfono y marca una tecla.

—Irina, tengo una cita de emergencia —se queda callado—. No hay problema, puedes retirarte.

Al poco tiempo regresa con un IPad y una pluma electrónica y se sienta en el sillón que esta frente a mí. Todo este procedimiento lo conozco de memoria por la cantidad de años que lo he realizado en mis consultas, así que comienzo sin esperar ningún tipo de pregunta.

—Como sabes, he estado casada con Roy por varios años, catorce para ser exactos. A lo largo de este período han sucedido muchas cosas, él fue ascendido como rector de la Universidad al poco tiempo de nuestro matrimonio.

—Lillian, espera un momento, recuerda que el psicólogo soy yo y en este momento tú estás en calidad de paciente. Conozco como ha sido la relación con tu esposo o al menos tengo una buena idea, por lo tanto mejor dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te trajo aquí el día de hoy?

—¿Por qué la pregunta tan directa, Cullen? —dejó escapar una pequeña risa al recordar como lo llamaba en el salón de clase— ¿Acaso no es mejor que el paciente te relate un poco de su historia dando tiempo a que tome confianza? —sonrío recordando que ese era uno de los temas de mi clase.

—Eso es correcto, sin embargo creo que estamos por encima de eso, considerando que tú eres la que estas solicitando mi apoyo, por lo que creo que hay confianza —me sonríe—; además, Lillian, a diferencia de mis demás pacientes, tú conoces perfectamente cómo funcionan las terapias, por lo tanto vamos directo al grano y por favor, no contestes una pregunta con otra pregunta.

Me río ante su actitud sincera, no lo esperaba.

—Muy bien, mi matrimonio me ha afectado personal y profesionalmente. Cerré mi consultorio debido a la hipocresía que estaba realizando… ¿Cómo puedo dar recomendaciones a personas para que sean felices y solucionen sus problemas, cuando en realidad yo debería de estar del otro lado del sillón? —suspiro con añoranza, me encantaba dar terapias. Continúo— Para sumar, mi esposo me ha engañado posiblemente a lo largo de todo mi matrimonio con un sinfín de maestras y alumnas, convirtiéndome en el hazme reír del comité, por lo que dejé de dar clases. No quiero su burla y mucho menos su lástima —mi orgullo tiene su límite—, pero la mejor parte de todas es que me ha robado la posibilidad de la maternidad constantemente aplazando el encargar hijos y alejándose de mí. Menuda sorpresa me llevo cuando me entero que a mis espaldas, engendró a dos hijos con sus amantes. Y la cereza del pastel es la vasectomía que se realizó hace un par de meses sin mi consentimiento o previo aviso —Roy no sabe que yo conozco esta información, pero la ventaja de estar a cargo de la administración de la casa y de las cuentas es saber en dónde y cómo se gasta el dinero—. Así que he decidido tomar las riendas de mí vida, dejar de ser su esposa trofeo y buscar mi felicidad. Mañana tengo cita con mi abogado para iniciar los trámites del divorcio y dar por terminada esta farsa.

Al escucharme decir todo en voz alta comienzo a sentirme liberada, tantos años guardando este coraje y frustración o el quedarme callada viendo como mis planes y mi carrera se venían cuesta abajo por temor de perder, qué, ¿posición? ¿Temor al fracaso? ¿Perder prestigio? Al seguir con Roy eso fue exactamente lo que perdí, además de los años de felicidad y posiblemente de maternidad que no podré recuperar. Que estúpida fui, pero ya no más. Carlisle se me queda viendo pensativo ante todo lo que le dije.

—Al parecer ya tomaste la decisión de lo que vas a hacer, lo cual es un gran paso, pero, ¿cómo te sientes tú de toda esta situación? ¿De que forma te ha afectado?

—Es obvio, me he vuelto amargada, este no era el plan de vida que había visualizado cuando era joven. Sin embargo, cuento con la ventaja que no tengo nada que me ate a él —o con lo que me pueda chantajear—, así que es hora que haga un nuevo plan de vida y trate de ser lo más feliz que pueda.

—¿Y por qué cambiar tu plan de vida? —pregunta— No sería mejor considerar qué se pospuso y que es momento de retomarlo.

—Carlisle, seamos honestos, no tengo la juventud ni la belleza de antes —sonrío aceptando con un poco de resentimiento lo que he perdido gracias al idiota de mi marido.

—No lo tomes a mal, Lillian, y no pienses que estoy coqueteando contigo, pero eres bastante atractiva, muy por encima de varias chicas; tienes belleza, elegancia y actitud, así que es una excusa eliminada —me responde con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro—. Confiesa, Lilly, ¿cuál es tu verdadero temor? ¿Cómo te ha afectado toda esta situación?  
Me quedo pensativa, buscando la respuesta a su pregunta. ¿Retomar mi plan anterior y rehacer mi vida? Pero, ¿cuáles eran mis planes? Estar con el amor de mi vida, tener una carrera exitosa y formar una familia con él, eso era. Recuerdo inmediatamente a mi primer novio, con quien había imaginado todo esto. Acababa de iniciar mi primer año de universidad y aunque él ya estaba en tercero jamás dudó en acercarse a mí. No pude resistir su cabello oscuro, los hoyuelos que se formaban con cada sonrisa y sus ojos azules que brillaban al verme. Para él yo era la única estrella que iluminaba el cielo, siempre me daba mi lugar, mi opinión importaba y nuestros planes y anhelos iban de la mano. Él quería que yo me esforzara para crecer, que no me dejara vencer por mis miedos, que luchara por lo que quería. Desafortunadamente un accidente automovilístico me lo arrebató al año de iniciar nuestro noviazgo, el dolor de su pérdida me hizo madurar y volverme fría.

"Un clavo saca a otro clavo", fueron las palabras de Roy para convencerme de salir con él. Definitivamente ya no necesito a otro clavo para olvidarme de ese idiota, salió solito hace muchos años, pero dejó una marca muy grande.

—Mi temor más grande es confiar en otro hombre, Carlisle. Toparme con otro como Roy o alguien peor —respondo pensativa.

—Lilly, ese riesgo siempre existe, no hay garantías. Pero considera que tienes la ventaja de saber que es lo que quieres, reconoces lo que es importante y lograr engañarte va a ser mucho más difícil que antes.

Si tan solo alguien me lo pudiera garantizar, otra sería mi perspectiva actual.

—Carlisle, todo suena demasiado perfecto en tú escenario, pero seamos honestos, la mayoría de los hombres disponible de mi edad, tiene todas esas ventajas y temores, sumando el hecho de que dudo que sean muy atractivos —suspiro resignándome a la idea de un sin fin de citas con hombres amargados, posiblemente fuera de forma o calvos, si hay algo que tengo que reconocer es que soy ligeramente superficial. Roy podrá ser un imbécil, pero es bastante guapo.

—¿Por qué no sales con alguien más joven ? Aunque sea un par de citas para quitar el trago amargo que dejó Roy —explica seriamente.

—¿Estas bromeando? ¿Quieres que sea una Sra. Robinson? ¿Una Cougar? —me río simplemente en pensarlo y él me acompaña al escucharme— ¿Quién quiere algo así?

—Rosalie Lillian King, si sigues con esta actitud voy a tener que recomendarte asistir a grupos para mejorar la autoestima, personalmente no lo quiero porque va a ser contraproducente para el resto del grupo, con el simple hecho de verte. Así que mejor, antes de que deseches esta idea, experimenta, vive un poco, no te cierres la puerta y disfrútalo. No tienes idea de la cantidad de hombres a los que les gustan las mujeres mayores.

Me río al ver la actitud emocionada de mi amigo; en mi regazo está la bolsa haciéndome recordar el volante que había en la recepción… "Proyecto bésame".

¿Quiere que viva un poco? ¿Por qué no dar el primer paso con ese proyecto? No tengo nada que perder, al contrario, aprovecho para adquirir algo de experiencia en conocer las tendencias modernas de besar a alguien y de paso aprovecho para vengarme de Roy. De seguro se va a enfurecer cuando se entere que existe una grabación de su ex esposa besándose con otro hombre. Mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Me voy a asegurar que sea un beso memorable, por el bien del chico que aceptó entrar al proyecto y por el estúpido de mi futuro ex marido. A ver qué tan bien se siente cuando el resto de la facultad se entere, ya que me voy a asegurar que le llegue una copia de esa escena específicamente a cada uno de los representantes de la mesa directiva.

Ahora sí, idiota, para que veas lo que se siente ser humillado.

Nota de Autor:

Una disculpa por tardar en postear el capitulo me tarde un poco mas de lo esperado ya que mi vida ha estado un tanto cuanto loca, esperemos pronto regrese a la normalidad.

Espero que les guste este, yo se que ha sido un poco mas serio que los anteriores, espero poder compensarselos mas adelante. Pero como ven ya tenemos a Edward, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie (Lily es Rose) y ya vimos a Carlise ¿Quien cree que siga?

Pronto...espero sus comentarios ;)


	4. Chapter 4- Entrevistas

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

La historia y el proyecto están basado en el video de YouTube: "First Kiss", de Tatia Pllieva.

**Capítulo 4.— Entrevistas**

**POV Esmeralda Platt**

**Locación: IESTO (Instituto de Estudios Superiores Tecnológicos de Occidente)**

**Estudio de Grabación.**

—Y beso exquisitamente. ¡Oh bueno! Eso es lo que me han dicho todos los chicos que han tenido la fortuna de probar estos labios. Parte del secreto es tenerlos humectados, siempre traigo mi ungüento mágico para que estén listos para la acción. Aunque claro, no beso a cualquiera, digo, después de todo, no soy una zorra. Tiene que ser guapo o mínimo tener un cuerpo atlético, porque seamos honestos, uno tiene que poner límites. ¿Me entiendes? Porque si no los chicos te consideran fácil y honestamente no soy una de…

Llevo una maldita hora escuchando a esta chica parlotear de por qué es una excelente candidata y que nos haría el favor de estar en el proyecto. Mi cabeza parece que está a punto de estallar de la sarta de tonterías que está diciendo y para colmo, no es la primera y no será la última, aún tengo al menos diez candidatas más por entrevistar. Va a ser una muy, pero que muy larga tarde.

—…entonces la forma correcta es tomarlo de la mejilla y comenzar a bajar la mano lenta y sensualmente a lo largo del cuerpo, tentándolo un poco, claro sin llegar a esa zona donde…

—Me parece que ya tenemos lo que necesitamos —interrumpo antes de que quiera continuar con las clases de como besar correctamente, aunque en realidad me está instruyendo sobre cómo llegar a segundo base o, ¿tercera? No sé y francamente no quiero investigarlo.

—Pero aún no he terminado —sacude su cabello hacia un lado y sonríe falsamente hacia la cámara.

—Ya cubrimos todas las preguntas que tenemos en el cuestionario —apago la cámara para quitarle la tentación de seguir hablando o posando falsamente.

—Bueno, excelente, ¿estás segura que tomaste mi lado derecho? Es el que me favorece, para que lo consideres cuando estemos haciendo la grabación del beso, me gustaría estar de este lado y que la luz no esté tan directa porque va a parecer que traigo ojeras y obviamente no queremos eso —continúa mientras la dirijo hacia la puerta de salida.

—Como mencioné en el principio, Jessica, esta fue una entrevista inicial y vamos a hacer una selección de entre todos los candidatos —razono con ella, aunque al parecer mis palabras se las está llevando el viento.

—Esmeralda, por favor, pon atención, no queremos errores en la grabación, después de todo es parte de tu tesis. ¿Quieres que sea perfecta? Digo estoy dispuesta a realizar la toma cuantas veces sean necesarias, por tu propio bien, siempre y cuando sea un chico guapo; de preferencia Edward Masen o Emmett McCarthy, con cualquiera de los dos haría una pareja perfecta. Me entere que los dos se inscribieron y…

_¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué parte de analizar la reacción de besar a un desconocido no entendió? Es obvio que ahora ninguno de los dos va a ser su pareja… si es que queda._

—…imagínate que luego estuviéramos nominados a los premios MTV por mejor beso, claro, te daría crédito por la filmación en mi discurso de agradecimiento reina, bueno si no se me olvida. ¡Que emoción! Si el público pide que repita el beso, ¿quién soy yo para negárselos? Y los Óscar, bueno aunque ellos no tienen premio a mejor beso, pero tienen uno de documental o una cosa así, y podrías ganar, me agradecerías en tu discurso de entrega, ¿verdad?, claro, me lo deberías todo a mí…

_¿Dónde está el botón de silencio en esta mujer?_ Ya la tengo del otro lado de la puerta, pero no entiende la indirecta de que la entrevista se terminó. Aprovecho el microsegundo que utiliza para respirar.

—Jessica, muchas gracias por venir a la entrevista, nos pondremos en contacto contigo para decirte si quedas en el proyecto —digo a velocidad supersónica y antes de que me responda, cierro la puerta en sus narices.

Necesito un pequeño descanso y más de una aspirina. Salgo rápidamente a mi oficina y tomo la medicina del cajón de mi escritorio. Sin dudarlo ingiero dos y espero un par de minutos con la esperanza que haga efecto rápidamente, pero ya voy tarde para mi siguiente entrevista; recojo el expediente de la siguiente candidata; una parte dentro de mí desea que el doctor Cullen sufra una pizca de lo estoy pasando con los candidatos que él está entrevistando en la universidad del Norte de la ciudad o al menos eso fue lo que acordamos por e-mail; a mí me tocaron las mujeres a él los varones. Nunca pensé que me iba a topar con semejantes personajes.

Regreso a la sala de entrevista y veo sentada en la silla que esta frente a la cámara a una chica que no puede ser mayor a los dieciocho años. Su rostro aún posee características infantiles, se gira al escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí. Su mirada nerviosa tras sus anteojos y su cuerpo tenso. Una candidata muy diferente a las anteriores, definitivamente.

—Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Esmeralda Platt —le doy la bienvenida y estiro mi mano.

—Hola yo soy Renesmee —responde tímidamente, estrechamos las manos y aprieta la muy ligeramente, soltándola a los pocos segundos. Sus manos retoman el filo de las mangas de su camisa, tratando de ocultar lo que según creo es una venda, pero bien pude imaginármelo. Trato de ignorar eso y de seguir la entrevista que el doctor Cullen me indicó.

—Antes que nada quiero agradecerte el que hayas aceptado ser parte de nuestro proyecto, el número de propuestas que hemos recibido ha excedido nuestras expectativas, por lo tanto estamos haciendo una primera entrevista para seleccionar a los finalistas —le explico, a lo cual solo asiente sin darle mucha importancia—; por lo tanto vamos a hacer una pequeña entrevista para entender que fue lo que te atrajo a este experimento y conocer un poco más a los candidatos potenciales.

Encoje los hombros y su mirada se enfoca en sus manos.

—Voy a prender la cámara e iniciar la grabación —continúo tratando de observar algún tipo de reacción por su parte.

—Está bien —susurra la respuesta y con su dedo índice empuja los lentes que se están resbalando de su nariz.

Su forma de actuar indica que es tímida, sin embargo su mirada es problemática y temerosa. He realizado esta entrevista en al menos otros cinco candidatos, ella es diferente. Me acerco a la cámara y comienzo a ajustarla para tener una imagen centrada y enfocada de ella. Rápidamente retiro la silla en donde estaba sentada para evitar que salga en la toma y comienzo a grabar.

—Grabación a Renesmee Lake, edad dieciocho años —leo la información que tengo en el archivo de la encuesta que recibimos de ella.

Levanta su cabeza ligeramente y da una tímida sonrisa a la cámara.

—Hola —dice con un poco más de emoción de la que había visto hace unos momentos.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de este proyecto? —menciono la primera pregunta que a esta altura ya he memorizado.

—Vi los volantes que estaban en la biblioteca —responde de forma seca.

—¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que te impulsó a querer ser parte de él?—continúo con el cuestionario analizando a través de la cámara su rostro y sus movimientos, en realidad a estas alturas he escuchado una gama tan variada de respuestas… mi amiga está cobrando un favor, estoy en la universidad y es hora de hacer algo loco, por el bien de la ciencia, poner celoso a un ex novio…

Ella comienza a sonrojarse y a morderse el labio, llamando mi atención.

—¿Necesito contestar esa pregunta? —suplica.

—Si no quieres no hay problema —levanto mi mirada de la cámara y le sonrío.

—Pero es importante, ¿correcto? —una de sus manos se va a los labios y comienza a morderse las uñas.

Me quedo callada, en realidad es una respuesta que nos interesa o al menos al doctor Carlisle para el punto de vista psicológico.

—Tengo curiosidad en saber que se siente besar —responde al notar mi pausa, su mirada en el techo.

—¿Te refieres a besar a un desconocido? —la corrijo.

—Em, no. Quiero saber que se siente besar —su tono de piel cambia a dos tonos más rojizo que el original cuando me responde.

Me quedo boquiabierta, de todas las respuestas que he escuchado esa definitivamente no es la que me esperaba.

—¿Estás segura que quieras que esa primera experiencia sea con un desconocido? —pregunto saliéndome por completo de la guía que el doctor Cullen indicó, en utilizando estos momentos mi instinto.

—Obviamente no es mi escenario ideal, me gustaría que fuera con alguien de la que me sienta atraída —responde nerviosamente, su voz un poco temblorosa—, pero —se aclara la garganta— la posibilidad de que eso ocurra es cercana a nula, así que porqué no aprovechar esta oportunidad y ver exactamente que se siente ser besada.

Me gustaría poder responderle que besar a alguien conocido es mucho mejor, pero estaría mintiendo, he besado a hombres que he conocido toda la vida y el sentimiento no pasa de un mero contacto físico entre labios y bueno… he besado a otros que conocí unas horas antes y la química es genial. Pero siendo honestos, el alcohol ayudó. Es por eso que acepté ser parte del este estudio, aunque, ¿hasta qué punto es moralmente correcto dejar que esta chica de dieciocho años entregue ese experiencia única e irrepetible a un simple proyecto?

—¿Por qué consideras nula la posibilidad? —opto por ignorar lo que mi consciencia me dice, ya tendré un rato más tarde para seguir analizando esto. Así que hago la pregunta más obvia a su respuesta.

—Los chicos que conozco no me encuentran atractiva —sonríe al contestar, pero veo a través de sus lentes como se comienzan a formar lágrimas.

Analizo a la chica y simplemente no creo que lo que me dice. Su forma de arreglarse ciertamente no le favorece, ropa demasiado suelta y fuera de temporada, sus lentes demasiado grandes para su rostro, su cola de caballo despeinada. En su rostro apenas unas cuantas pinceladas de rímel, lo cual no está mal pues muestra su belleza al natural. Su cabello tiene un tono café rojizo que no es común, sus facciones finas y elegantes, como una muñequita, acentuada por la inocencia de sus ojos café chocolates. Un chico que no es superficial notaría enseguida su belleza.

—Entonces deberías ignorar a esos chicos y buscar a otros, porque están ciegos —respondo convencida que los equivocados son ellos.

Su sonrisa crece, pero niega con la cabeza.

—El problema no es que sean ciegos, el problema está aquí —señala su cabeza.

Es tímida, nerviosa, pero aun así está aquí en un experimento que es algo loco, lo cual habla de un espíritu aventurero, por lo que me niego a creer que esté loca. Así que salto a la siguiente conclusión.

—Renesmee, los chicos tienden a ser mucho más inmaduros que las chicas, pero apenas estás iniciando la universidad, vas a tener varias oportunidades para conocer…

—No, yo siempre he sido la pequeña e inmadura de mi clase. Nadie en ninguna de las clases se ha dignado a verme de esa forma, ni siquiera como amigos. Cuatro años de ser ignorada en la uni… —sus manos inmediatamente se van a su boca, silenciándose; las mangas de su blusa caen revelando las vendas que cubren sus muñecas.

¿Cuatro años en la universidad? Miro rápidamente su expediente, el cual indica que tiene dieciocho años recién cumplidos, concordando con la chica que está sentada frente a mí; matemáticamente significaría que inició sus estudios universitarios a los catorce, sus palabras haciendo eco en mi mente '_siempre he sido la pequeña e inmadura de mi clase'_ eso tendría mucha lógica. Opto por no mencionar nada respecto a todo eso.

—Pues entonces ellos son los que se lo pierden —respondo sonriéndole y continúo con la serie de preguntas que están escritas—. Revisando la información, mencionas que tiene preferencia por besar a alguien del sexo opuesto.

—Es correcto —suspira su respuesta.

—Y si tuvieras opción de escoger a alguien a quien besar, ¿quién sería? —nuevamente me salgo de la guía e improviso las preguntas.

'Realmente no debería de preguntar esto, la idea del experimento es crear dos grupos: el primero, va a ser uno que un programa de computadora indique una probabilidad más alta de que exista una atracción en base a cosas en común que tengan; el segundo grupo, consiste en sacarlos de su zona de confort y ver el resultado. Si ella queda seleccionada voy a pelear porque quede en el grupo de los compatibles.

—No entiendo la pregunta —me comenta de forma dudosa.

—¿Qué te atrae físicamente de un hombre? —aclaro mientras analizo su respuesta.

Da una pequeña risita y se muerde el labio.

—Soy una adolescente, mis hormonas están completamente locas, por lo tanto un chico con una sonrisa atractiva, unos ojos amables y —se sonroja en esta última parte— que tenga buen cuerpo.

—Nena, esas características nos atraen a la mayoría de las mujeres, así que en nombre de cada una de ellas te agradezco que nos consideres adolescentes —mi comentario la hace reír, mostrando una sonrisa genuina, haciendo que su rostro se ilumine por completo.

—Pero, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? —continúo sabiendo que el doctor me va ahorcar cuando vea lo mucho que me he desviado de la guía.

Suspira y se queda pensativa.

—No, no creo en eso. Mi teoría es la simetría perfecta de un rostro, y la respuesta del cerebro ante el estímulo, el cual se traduce en una atracción, que se confunde en varias ocasiones con amor. Desde mi punto de vista, el amor es una acción que tiene que ser correspondida, de lo contrario sería considerada una fijación —responde seriamente—. Para amar, tiene que existir compatibilidad entre ambos individuos, ciertamente existe la parte física pero debe estar aunada a otra serie de factores como son los temperamentales, actividades en común, roles comunes.

Su descripción es como si lo estuviera recitando de un libro científico.

—¿Y el amor de una madre hacia su hijo no es amor a primera vista? —se escapa la pregunta de mis labios, la cual la toma por sorpresa, dejándola boquiabierta. No me espero a su respuesta, continuo la entrevista.

—Por lo que entiendo asistes a la universidad, ¿qué estas estudiando? —ahora si me mantengo dentro de la guía.

—Ingeniería Genética —responde después de unos segundos, su mirada regresa al piso.

—¿Cuáles son tus hobbies? —leo la siguiente pregunta.

—Leer, ver documentales —responde, sus manos toman las mangas de su blusa y las retuerce.

Me acuerdo cuando tenía su edad y efectivamente me encantaba leer, pero pasaba más tiempo con mis amigas en los centros comerciales o coqueteando con chicos.

—¿Y qué haces con tus amigas? —pregunto inocentemente tratando de no dirigir su respuesta.

Se límita a sacudir la cabeza y encoge sus hombros.

—Mis "amigas" están muy ocupadas saliendo de clubs o a fiestas, conquistando hombres y emborrachándose —menciona acentuando las comillas con sus dedos, al referirse a sus amigas. Su rostro se llena de amargura, rompiéndome el corazón.

—Y ¿por qué no las acompañas?

—Por qué no era requerida y las entiendo no teng… nía la edad suficiente para eso —susurra.

No tengo el corazón para seguir adelante con la entrevista, muchas de las respuestas del cuestionarios ya las tengo la debido a la información que me ha proveído. Lo último que quiero es que salga de esta entrevista humillada. Lo poco que he logrado captar es que lleva una vida solitaria y no necesariamente por gusto. Es como si hubiera sido expuesta a un mundo de adultos, cuando aún era una niña y por ende no ha sido aceptada debido a esa diferencia generacional.

Apago la cámara y me acerco a ella.

—Eso sería todo por el día de hoy Renesmee —le estrecho la mano y ayudándola a levantarse.

—Gracias Esmeralda —responde una vez que está de pie.

No me puedo contener y le doy un abrazo, su delgado cuerpo se encuentra completamente tenso, no sé si por la sorpresa de mi actitud o por la entrevista; después de unos segundos me regresa el gesto, su cuerpo relajándose.

La suelto y le doy una sonrisa.

—Llámame Esme —le guiño el ojo haciéndola sonreír—, y espero volvernos a ver pronto.

—Gracias, Esme —se retira, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

¡Me vale todo, ella se queda en el experimento! Tendré que negociar con el doctor por correo. Mi instinto me dice que ha puesto demasiada fe en esto y ansía cumplir una meta que muchas de las chicas de su edad ya han logrado. Rechazarla sería terrible, ella necesita esto y más, tiene que empezar a vivir, explorar el mundo, realizar actividades con chicas de su edad, ser una adolescente y por qué no, hasta realizar cosas que nunca hizo de niña.

Afortunadamente conozco a la enana correcta para ese trabajo.

**A/N **

**Hola, hola chicos y chicas, espero que le haya gustado el capítulo aunque aún mantiene algo de seriedad. Para todas aquellas que me respondieron mi encuesta anterior, lo siento, sé que estaban esperando a Jasper, la buena noticia es que el siguiente capítulo efectivamente lo vamos a reclutar ¿o se va auto reclutar él? Ya verán, espero no dejarlas esperando mucho tiempo la actualización, pero estoy tratando de mantener el paso con mis otras historias también.**

**Pero mientras esperan, para que no se aburran, pueden revisar mis otras historias:**

**Solsticio, que es una continuación de Amanecer, la historia comienza unos siglos antes, ya que es contada desde el punto de vista de dos personajes nuevos, pero denle una oportunidad, creo que no los desfraudara.**

**Luna Roja y próximamente Luna Brillante son preludios de Solsticio, estos los recomiendo leer una vez que estén familiarizadas con Solsticio.**

**Cazafortunas, es una historia donde todos son humanos y Bella es nuestra estimada Cazafortunas o "Casi" es comedia romance.**

**Después de este corte comercial, espero sus reviews, me encanta saber su opinión de la historia y escuchar sus comentarios. O aunque sea un Follow o Favorite a la historia :)**

**Nos leemos pronto chicas (os)**

**Cristy /Maya William**


End file.
